Dirt
by Alastair Seki
Summary: My very doctored version of a scene from "The Brave and the Bold." Yeah, it's the digging scene. But with concepts from about 3 other eps stuck into it. Batman train of thought. I just love messing with him. :D


Okay, peeps. Here's my version of a scene from the Justice League episode "The Brave and the Bold." Kind of. First, I'd wanted to do a 'thoughts during the episode' thing for Bats. But then I couldn't find the episode, and it'd been a while since I'd seen it, so my memory was fuzzy (uhm, really fuzzy). So, I changed my mind, and changed the 'episode' to fit my own machinations. And ended up tossing in about 3 other episodes… So, a lot of things don't match, and there are plot holes… But you can ignore those, right? Enjoy! (If you can…)

Warnings: I think Batman is OOC. But that's kinda the point. So, as far as this fic is concerned, he's IC. 'Cause he _is_ human. As much as he likes to hide it, he does have emotions and can be silly. And besides, it's just too funny to think of him muttering to himself about Superman.

Disclaimer: Justice League is not mine. Batman is not mine. Wonder Woman is not mine. But Batman is cool. And he is _so_ crushing on Wonder Woman.

ooooooooooo

"Diana!"

"DIANA!!"

He had to get her out. It didn't matter that he wasn't strong enough to move the giant slabs of debris that covered her. She could be hurt, in pain. Dieing! He had to get her out.

He would move the rubble with his will alone if he had to, but he had to get her out.

Then the wreckage exploded off of her, throwing bits of shrapnel with it. She had gotten herself out.

His body moved in an automatic knee-jerk reaction. He stood and shoved his dirt-covered hands behind his back. Once he was standing and his heart had restarted, he finally took a good look at her. She appeared a little worse for wear, but still unhurt. He was almost surprised that he didn't collapse from relief.

She regained her breath and noticed him standing there. Her expression turned questioning. "Batman?"

"Yes?" He was wary. Did she see his hands? No, she couldn't have, she hadn't been facing his direction.

"What are you doing here? Weren't you stationed somewhere else?" She hadn't seen.

"I'm still where I'm supposed to be. You're the one who landed in my area and was buried in the pavement." That's right, play it cool, never let the terrified accusation color your voice. She had scared him to death and was acting as if nothing had happened!

She glanced down. Why would she do that? Then he realized… He had relaxed his arms, and his hands were at his sides. She saw the dirt! Crap! This could be disastrous for his tough-guy image.

With a small smile she leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Wait… what? His eyes widened, and his jaw slackened. Had she just…? Yes, she had. YES!! He just barely managed to stop his smirk from becoming a full-fledged grin. That would not have been a good thing to do. Image, you know.

By the time he started paying full attention to his surroundings again, she was already headed back to her stationing point. Apparently she was eager to get back in the brawl.

As she walked away, he couldn't help but enjoy the view. He _is_ male, after all. And she was wearing star-spangled panties. It's a deadly combination. But then she stopped. He snapped his eyes up to a safe area, thankfully before she had completed her about-face.

"You know… I think I have a better idea…" Her smile had turned quite dangerous in his opinion.

"Better… Idea…?" He faltered as she began making her way back towards him. He didn't waver obviously, though, of course. When she stopped, (within arms' reach, he noticed) he had to concentrate to not gulp audibly.

"Yup." That said, she leaned in and kissed him solidly on the lips.

It didn't last very long, and he didn't really do anything to respond. Okay, okay, maybe his lips did firm up a little, but barely! Of course, she really didn't do much but press her lips to his and keep them still for about 4 seconds. Probably because she was rather inexperienced in such things, but still…

Oh well, in the history of first kisses, this couldn't possibly have been the worst one. So, he supposed, there was no reason to be concerned. Though, he didn't really know what to feel. Years of suppressing emotion can have that effect in the long run.

To say he was surprised would probably not be an understatement. Instead, it would probably be an inaccurate statement. He was the Batman, after all. But to say he was unaffected would be inaccurate as well.

It wasn't until she started pulling back, with a look of rejection and heartache appearing in her eyes, that he decided to do what he did. Split second decisions would be the death of him! That's why he always tried to avoid making them. But it appeared he had made an exception.

He grabbed the back of her neck with a dirt-covered hand, said the words "I'll show you how it's done," pulled her in and proceeded to kiss her back. And this time… he made sure to be enthusiastic.

Needless to say, she very nearly melted; or at least that's how she described it later. Her knees did give out, though. That much was obvious from the way she collapsed against his chest.

He was kissing Wonder Woman. Score! She was leaning against his chest, and her arms had started to wrap around him, following suit to his own arms. Double score! They had an audience. Triple sco--! This was bad. What would they think?

They both noticed and pulled away. Not far enough to leave each others' arms, though. This was dually noted by the other Justice League members, and many of them wore smiles and a few had to fight to keep their sniggers to a minimum. It just wouldn't do to upset the Batman. He could be very inventive with payback when he wanted to, you know.

"I see you two are already celebrating the victory. Far be it from us to interrupt. We'll just head back to the Watchtower. See you later, perhaps?" Superman was the only one who could attempt to be so bold around the Batman. Though, everyone else was certainly enjoying the verbal banter, too. Now the Bat was going to have to do a lot of damage control around the base. Stupid Superman. Why did he even talk to that goody-two-shoes? Oh well, at least there would be some excitement found while terrorizing them all. Later.

With a shy smile and slight blush on her part, and a self-satisfied smirk he just couldn't suppress on his, the two turned their backs on their comrades and walked away from the battlefield.

They needed to practice. And besides, as she reminded him, he still owed her a dance.

ooooooooooo


End file.
